1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to alerting and delivery of inbound electronic short messages.
2. Technical Background
Conventional electronic short messaging systems, such as Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), and Instant Messaging (IM), enable interactive communications between users based on an “immediate delivery” system. In the immediate delivery system, an electronic short message from a sender is delivered to an intended recipient's messaging device as soon as the messaging system determines that the recipient is available (e.g., by detecting that the recipient's messaging device is in communication with the messaging system). This system contrasts with typical email systems, which asynchronously buffer and deliver electronic communications according to a store-and-forward paradigm.
Some electronic short messaging systems provide a sender with insight into an intended recipient's status, such as an indicator of a presence, a location, and/or an availability of the intended recipient's messaging device. However, most electronic short messaging systems permit the sender to disregard such indicators when deciding to send an electronic short message to the recipient. Because the electronic short message is delivered as soon as the recipient is determined to be available and may be accompanied by a delivery alert, it is interruptive by its very nature. Some interruptive messages may be valuable in certain circumstances, but many electronic short messages do not warrant the immediate attention of the recipient. Moreover, the delivery of an inbound electronic short message and an accompanying alert may create a distraction that at best interrupts an activity or thought process of the recipient, and at worst causes embarrassment or aggravation to the recipient.